Universal Mantra Axel
This is a non cannon god tier version of Axel. Universal Mantra (Mon-tra) Axel was given this power by a dieing Zaruth due to Chimera gaining enough power to kill his own father. Mantra is the the energy the gods draw their power from. Mantra exists in all living being and through out the universe its self. Axel draws energy from the mantra around him. Axel gains this form after Asonja gets his called Alpha Asonja. His job is to create galaxies and planets and place them in the universe. He is the strongest god in the New Generation Universe of gods. There are hints of this power's existence in the main universe. In the Wrath of the damned in the last fight against Chaven Axel had 3 minutes left to defeat his evil ancestor. Chaven unleased the Demon of Nimagi (his special power like Axel has his vector control) and easily overpowered all Axel threw at him. Unable to beat him and the fear of never returning home Axel Absorbed enough Mantra and mixed it with his Vector Control turning his fur purple. After Axel defeated Chaven his fur turned back tonormal and he lost all feeling in his body. With enough training even the Main universe Axel can become the God of Universal Mantra but it remains locked because the main universe Axel can not absorb Mantra without a good enough reason to, like a life or death situation Chaven put him through. The Main Universe Axel eventually trained under Fenrir again and unlocked the form but he is only able to hold it for 5 minutes after that the form will end and he will lose all feeling in his body for an entire day. Trivia 1. I based this version of Axel on Chakaravartin from Asura's Wrath and shares some of the same powers. 2. This is non cannon (cant hurt to emphasize) 3. Being given Zaruth's power Axel's black fur turned purple. 4. He has A diamond on his chest that has a galaxy flowing through 5.Mantra is the energy source from Asura's Wrath Powers # Reality warping (given from Zaruth) # Creating galaxies and compressing them to energy blasts (chakaravahrtin) # teleportation # Mantra absorption # Able to breath in space (not sure if its a power but whatever) # Light speed travel # Universal destruction and creation- Having the powers of Zaruth means that Axel can now create and destroy universes if he wishes. Weaknesses # If He asorbs too much mantra his body will be ripped apart. # Inexperienced with a God's power he can't control it # Feeling the overwhelming power he becomes even more cocky and prideful which means more mistakes. FULL POWER This is Axel when activates the full god potential from absorbing the Mantra from a distant planet. A Crescent moon appears behind him. Ocyrusa eventually absorbed all the chaos energy from the planet and becomes bigger than Mobius its self. He takes this form to have the final face off with the Eater of Worlds, Ocyrusa. Category:Spiritual Characters